Many output devices such as ink printers and laser printers implement a subtractive color model while input devices such as computer monitors, mobile phones, and other input devices implement an additive color model. For example, output devices may use a CMYK (cyan, magenta, yellow and black) color model, while input devices may use a RGB (red, green and blue) color model. To output data from an input device such as a graphic, text or a combination thereof, output devices convert the additive color model into a subtractive color model.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.